Life Is Good
by yokasey
Summary: Life couldn't get any better than this. R&R. Inspired by "My Happy Ending". Sasuke/Sakura.


Uhm, hi? Ah, not exactly my first story. Enjoy! :D

Story _Letters _"Talking" _'Thoughts' __**'Inner Thoughts' **__Flashbacks (?)_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

When I was younger, like every other kid, I had a "loving" family. A dad, a mom, and a older bro. Too bad it didn't last. At age 8, when I was coming home from the academy, my _dear_ brother went on a killing rampage, and killed everybody at that, expect for me. Uchiha Sasuke.

At age 12, I was in a three-man cell, with Uzamaki Naruto, the hyperactive knuckle-head blond, and Haruno Sakura, the annoying fan-girl that never left me alone. To add to that, I had the perverted Hatake Kakashi as my sensei. What luck.

Every morning, Sakura would irk me to no end, and when the dobe came, it was twice as irritating. After a good two hours of annoying the crap out of me, Kakashi would show up, make Naruto and I spar. If we were lucky, a mission was assigned to us, usually C or D Ranked.

At the same age, I was marked by a crazy ass that goes by the name of Orochimaru. It was a curse mark indicating that I was now a part of that bozo. I didn't mind because I provided me power. And power was what I needed to get the revenge I wanted ever since I was 8. To avenge my clan. To kill that bastard of a brother many call Itachi.

Sakura confessed her obvious "crush" for me, but I didn't care at the time. All that mattered was gaining power, and killing Itachi, then Orochimaru, then rebuilding his clan. But, I was twelve at the time. I didn't know what was needed to make a clan, or better yet, create a baby.

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN! If you leave, I'll scream, and, an-,"

"Thank you,"

And, with that said, I left.

* * *

After 7 years, I completed my first goal. But I didn't plan on going back to Konohagakure. But, Naruto managed to drag me back to my birthplace, even if I was bleeding, cuts, bruises, and gashes decorated my body, but I really didn't mind. All I wanted to do was see that beautiful, angelic face before I pass out.

I was let off easy, considering I killed Oro and Itachi. So, I went exploring the village, wondering if anyone or anybody changed. Nothing really changed, actually, except for Sakura. Man, did she look……different.

She had curves in the right places, had a plump chest, the sexiest legs he'd ever seen, seemed to have grown out of that big forehead, long luscious pink hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. She was beautiful.

We started hanging out, and we became really close. And then one day, something snapped in me, and I asked her to be my girlfriend. She smiled, and accepted.

"Sakura, prove me wrong! Tell me that it's all fake!" Naruto yelled while running toward the ramen stand. Where Sakura and I were eating lunch.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Naruto said, quite loud actually.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked if I did know, now would I?" Sakura said.

"Argh! Tell me that it was just you and Sasuke-teme's clones making out at the forest the other day!" Naruto said, practically looking like he had to take a shit.

Sakura blushed. I smirked. Naruto yelled.

"No! It can't be true!"

"Heh, wanna see us make out now?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

Sakura blushed even more, and Naruto…well, he peed his pants.

* * *

It wasn't before long when Sakura and I got engaged. We got married on March 11, my mother's birthday.

_What! Married already? Geez, forehead, I thought you'd wait and stuff, but still, I'm happy! Congrats, btw. Hope that you ice-cube of a husband treats you right! Haha, I just wonder when my Shika will propose… Love, Yamanaka Ino_

_Hey Sak! Congratulations! Hey, got any tips on how to score Neji? He's so dense, he can't even see that I'm flirting with him! Ugh, anyway, hope you two will be happy with each other! Love, Tenten _

_Sakura! Wow, congrats! Hope you stay strong through thick and thin, and many beautiful kids! And if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Love, Hyuuga Hinata_

_Congrats to both of you, Sakura and Sasuke! You did it! Hope you stay strong through whatever, and have many children, eh! Haha. And Sasuke! You better take care of Sakura, alright! Well, it's Sake Time! Love, Tsunade and Shizune_

_Whoa, Sakura and Sasuke!? Eh, I knew you guys would end up with each other! Anyway, hope you and the teme are happy as clams! And, still waiting for you to beat me, Sasuke! Haha, congratulations, anyway! And Sasuke, another thing. If you hurt Sakura, I'll personally kick your ass! Anyway, time for ramen! Ramen, ramen, ramen! HAZAH! Love, Uzamaki Naruto (Believe it!)_

I visit my parents at the graveyard, with Sakura, every once in a while. We would usually have a picnic there, and talk about stuff that's currently happening. It was the good life alright.

* * *

The next thing you know, Sakura is soon to have my first-born baby. We told her parents, and they were anything but thrilled.

"See, Sasuke-kun! My parents are super happy that I'm having a baby soon!" Sakura said smiling. In the back, you could clearly see them cursing under their breaths.

"Yea, hard to believe that, Sak," I said, pointing at her "joyful" parents.

* * *

Sakura's belly was growing fast. It was as big as a beach ball! We ended up going to the department store, in search of baby things. She said that it's good parenting to be prepared.

We eyed the pair of clothes in each others' hands.

"Sasuke, it's going to be a girl!" Sakura said, while showing seven of the cutest pink baby outfits there was, and several pink dresses, socks, and shoes she had picked out. I smirked.

"No, Sakura. It's going to be a boy!" I replied, holding up seven of the "manly-est" baby blue baby outfits on the rack, and several of socks and shoes I chose.

"Sasuke! Girls can't wear blue!" Sakura said.

"Well, a boy can't wear pink, either!" I said, in a matter-of-fatly tone.

We ended up buying all the baby things we chose. Sigh.

* * *

Her appetite changed too. And by changed, I mean, INCREASE.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I turn around, opposite of her.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

I put the pillow over my ear.

"Ne…Sasuke-kun! Oi!"

I try to go back to sleep. But she doesn't give up.

"I'm hungry…"

"Then go and eat," I reply.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Let me sleep, Sakura," I said, a bit annoyed.

"But, I want some vanilla ice cream, and some cookie dough!"

"God Sakura, it's two in the morning!" I say.

"That's what convenience stores are for, silly!" she said. "Now go!" she said. I don't know what caused me to go and put on a decent outfit, and run about 7 blocks to that damn store and buy her stuff that would satisfy her for a while.

Maybe it was the way her voice sounded like she was going to kick my ass, or the thought of what she would do if I declined. Oh sir, I wanted to keep my package, thank you very much. Sigh.

With that, I ran home, with the items at hand, and wished that after this, I could have a decent 5 hours of sleep before Naruto shows up at house asking to spar, or inviting Sakura and I to ramen with Hinata.

'_Sasuke, you can do this…only 7 more months, and you'll be done with this…' _I tell myself.

I could tell she was enjoying the new found power over me. She loved to order me around, and every time I said no, I got TWO earfuls. Sigh, I just kept telling myself that it'll be over before I knew it. Yea, right.

* * *

After the 7 months of pure randomness, and constant changing of her mood swings had passed, on June 21, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had the same jet black hair as I, but had striking green eyes, like his mother. And after much thinking, we decided to name him Uchiha Daisuke.

When Daisuke was nearing 2 years old, I started to tease Sakura.

"Hmm, Sakura, don't you think Dai needs someone to _play_ with?" I said, while hugging her from behind.

"Haha, very funny, Sasuke!" Sakura said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

I just smirked.

But, after about 2 months of constant flirting, and turning her on, Sakura was pregnant, again. Again, I began to tease her. I loved teasing her. I did every chance I got.

While Daisuke was playing with Sakura's big belly, I cracked a joke.

"Hey Dai, you seem to like your mom's big belly!" I say.

Sakura glared at me, and Dai just nodded happily.

"Ah, don't worry! You'll be seeing a lot of it!" I say, with a grin on my face.

Sakura looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "That's not funny, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura ended up giving birth to a beautiful girl. She had the same hair as me, with little streaks of pink. She had sea foam eyes. All in all, she was beautiful. We called her Uchiha Yuri. The pink baby clothes were worth buying.

Time passed, and before you know it, they were already 12, training for the Chunin Exams. Daisuke and Yuri passed with flying colors.

* * *

Next thing you know, Dai's becoming Jounin in less than 5 months, and had a girlfriend named Uzamaki Yoko, and Yuri's a med-nin in training, and dating Nara Hideko.

"They grow up so fast, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked me, as our kids were packing the last of their belongings. Both of them were moving into a condo they both promised to pay for together. Sakura wouldn't allow they move out unless they would find a proper home and live together, with their girl/boyfriend. They both reluctantly agreed.

"Hn," I replied.

With that done, Daisuke and Yuri were gone in a flash, but not before giving their kaa-san a kiss on the cheek, and a hug to their otou-san. "Love you," the called out in unison.

"Be careful! Dai, watch out for your sister, alright? I love you guys!" Sakura called out. A tear drop fell.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, as he took off his shirt.

"Let's make some more," he said, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Hey Otou-san,_

_I took your advice to become an ANBU, and I'll be wearing that mask and vest in 3 months tops! Yoko and I are doing good. Mind telling me how to propose to her? Kidding, dad! I'm kidding. No seriously, I am. Haha, well, Yuri's being more annoying than usual. Must be her period. Can I kill her now? Anyway, Hope you're taking care of okaa-san! Make sure she eats, and stuff. We'll be coming over there soon, 'cause Yuri's being all emotional! Seriously, I feel a little bad for Hideko. Ha, it went away. Well, just take it easy, otou-san! Tell kaa-san I said hi, and I miss her a lot! See you soon!_

_- Uchiha Daisuke_

_Dear Otou-san,_

_Hey dad! I just wanted to keep you updated on what's going on. Firstly, can I kill Dai now? He's getting on my last nerves! Ugh! Second, Hideko and I are closer than ever! But don't worry daddy! You're still my number one! Anyway, I'm almost done with med-training! Soon, I might be healing your mission injures, otou-san! Hehe, that's if I pass the exam. Pray for me, alright? Take good care of mom, alright? I know she loves you very much. I love you, otou-san. And tell kaa-san I said hey! I miss so much. Hopefully, Dai will get his ass of the couch and come with me to visit you! See you soon! Love you._

_- Uchiha Yuri_

As I read the letters from my children again, a smile crept its way to my lips. I looked over my right shoulder, my wife lay there, sleeping peacefully.

Life was good.

**xXx**

* * *

Inspiration came from : My Happy Ending! :D Review me, baby!

Until next time! Ja Ne!


End file.
